So Small
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: I never thought that movin away from the only home I'd ever known would lead to somethin as amazin and beautiful as this. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R
1. Goodbye's are Hard

So Small

My name's Korea Erin Sanders, but I just go by Erin and this is my story so here's a little info about me. To start with I'm 5'4 and I have short blonde hair it's naturally curly and well very annoying, but only sometimes, anyways I'm a dancer, but what is gonna surprise you most is I'm a tomboy no not just a small tomboy, but pretty much the toughest roughest one you'll ever meet I know it seems crazy that I'm a dancer, but that's just one little weird fact about believe me there's tons of others about, anyways back to the point, let's see I'm also part Indian, but mostly Hawaiian and what's really cool is I was actually born in Hawaii where I lived for three years until we moved which was after my mom died, but no need to bring up anything sad so. That's pretty much everything you should know about. WAIT! One more thing I'm also extremely small and light, I've never had a boyfriend and never kissed a guy so there you go now you know everything you need to know about me, so here's my story.

Chapter 1

Goodbye's Are Hard

"Erin, come in here we need to talk!" My dad shouted. I jumped down from my bed and walked to the living and stood beside the couch sit down my dad gestured to the seat on by my older brother Wyatt. "What's up dad?" He asked.

Dad sighed and looked both of us in the eyes. "I…. a deep breath…. Lost my job about a week ago, and I know I should've told you guys sooner, but we don't have to worry my friend Kyle found a job advertisement on the internet for a deputy at the police station in Forks, Washington. Now I know that that's good many miles from here, but I sent for an application through email and I've filled it out and sent it back I got a reply and it said that I was hired and would start in eight months and I know I should've told the two of you sooner, but I just didn't know what to say. Now eight months isn't super long, but it's long enough to say your goodbyes to your friends and to pack up the stuff tomorrow I'll be going into town to get our house put it on the market." Dad said.

I stood up and walked back to my room I could hear Wyatt assuring Dad that it wasn't a problem. Maybe not for him it isn't, but for it was a different I had three of the best friends and I was on our schools cheer squad and dance team, but the hard thing to do was to say goodbye to my friends, the three of us had been best friends since preschool. How could I say goodbye to them? _Like I said not a problem for him._ I thought. I laid flat on my back and stared at the ceiling for hours and at some point I fell asleep. I woke up the next day looked over at my alarm clock and I swear I was probably the closest sixteen year old to accomplish a heart attack it was twelve thirty in the afternoon I never slept that late in my life, but thankfully it was summer break so I wouldn't be late for school. I sat on my bed for a few minutes before I finally stood up and went to go take a shower. I turned the water on, quickly undressed and got in after washing my hair and body I just stood under the water letting warm me up, but the hot water eventually ran out so I turned it off and got out and went to get dressed then I grabbed my phone and called up my BFFL. I dialed her familiar number, the phone rang twice. "Hello?" Sofia answered. "Hey Sophie, I was wondering if you could come over I really need to talk to you, but I'd rather it was in person." I said. "Sure Erin I'll be over in a few." She said and hung up. _Now for the my other 2 friends, Lindy and Adam._ I thought.

I called the other 2 and soon enough we were all sittin' on my bedroom floor. I took a deep breath. "So why exactly did you call this meetin' Erin?" Lindy asked. "I called this meetin' cause there's somethin' I need to talk to you guys about and I thought the sooner the better so please don't kill me when I tell you this." Another deep breath. "My dad lost his job today and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get it back, so he called a friend and his friend was able to get him connections to another job and he filled the application out some how over the internet and waited a few hours and got a reply back sayin' he was accepted they also said he had eight months to get everything together, but the problem is it's Washington and from Texas it's a five day drive and I'm not gonna try to figure how many miles." I said. Lindy looked dazed, Sophie was fightin' tears, and Adam looked pained. "What town in Washington?" Adam asked barely above a whisper. "Forks, a small unknown town." I replied. Sophie took a few calming deep breaths. "Well is there any way that you dad would let you move in with one of us?" She asked gesturing to the three of 'em. "No, my dad would never let me do that not after what we did last summer." I said with a shaky laugh. "Yea, Erin has a point. Well the best thing to do is to make the best of the eight months we have left together. Make plenty of memories, we'll take tons of pictures till we can't stand a camera and we'll video all of us together. We can leave are marks on our small town of Hallsville." Lindy said comin' at of a daze. She was right that was the best we could do and with all of those pictures and videos we would never forget each other and maybe at some point in life we'd see each other again.

**Eight Months Later**

I walked out of our house with the last box, but this box was special to me it held all the pics of me and BFFL's from these past eight months somewhere among the boxes that had been sent off to our house in Washington was the vids of us. I climbed into the backseat and pulled the door shut. I sighed as my dad started the truck and pulled outta the drive. This would be the last time I saw that house now it stood empty waitin' for the family that bought it to move in. That house held so many memories for me, but the new family would never know that I just hoped they didn't ruin it. I stared out the car window aimlessly as I watched, but not really paying attention, as our small town slowly became part of the past. I turned from the window and thought about all the good times that Lindy, Sophie, Adam, and me had had in that town. I knew that everyone would miss those noisy young teenagers that once pranced the streets makin' the small old town seem alive and young again. I remembered Adam's last words to me he said, "This town just won't be the same without you, everything will seem bleak and borin' without you the town has no spunk it to make it young and alive like it used to be, now it'll be an old tourism spot like it was before you came." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, to be honest I'd never been a crier and it hurt to think about my friends cause I knew it would never be the same without them and I also knew I would probably never see them again. There's also somethin' that no one knew, I fell in love with Adam and I would definitely miss his teasin', sweet, lovable, carin', laid back manner.


	2. I Wanted To Explore Them

**Hey guys here's a second chapter to So Small I hope you'll enjoy it. It took me awhile to write this cause writers block, but I finally got past it & so here is a 2nd chapter. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Jacob Black or the wolf pack, but i wish i did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I waited until Daddy &amp; Wyatt were gone before I ran out the backdoor towards the woods. I knew I probably shouldn't go in them, but I really wanted to explore them.<p>

XXXX

I wasn't sure how long I'd been wondering the woods but I knew that I loved them so much that I didn't want to leave them, but I knew I needed to get back home cause it was getting dark. I knew which way I'd come from or so I thought then I remembered I'd left the path. I'd turned around in circles, trying to figure out which way to go, till I fell on my butt. I sat there waiting for the dizziness to disappear. I stood to my feet & heard something rustle in the brush. I was frozen for a second before I was running as fast as my legs would carry me.

Jacobs POV

I was just finishing up my patrol when I caught the scent of a leech. I knew Sam was somewhere around here. I started followed the trail, it was fresh so the leech couldn't be to far from here. Paul & Jared shifted. I didn't really care though I was going to catch this leech. _Jake stop! _Jared yelled. I shot him a glare & turned my eyes back in front of me & skidding to a stop I made the bushes rustle. I watched the girl freeze & then turn away from me & run faster than a bullet shot from a gun. I was about to kill Jared for the damned leech get away that was until I caught her scent peaches, lilacs, & strawberries. It was mouthwatering. _Sam I have to get her out of here. _I thought. I darted off without waiting for a reply from Sam. I quickly shifted & hurried to find the girl. It wasn't hard to find her trail granted it would've been easier if I was in wolf form. I followed the trail until….

* * *

><p><strong>You like? If you do review it. I know it's a cliff hanger but I just had to do it *spoiler alert* the next chapter wil be from Erins point of view. ~ms. unpredictable2000 <strong>


	3. A Free Piggy Back Ride

**Hello peoples. I'm sorry for not giving you this 3rd chapter sooner, but I'm giving it to you now. So please do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Jacob or The Pack SM does.<br>**

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I was running not really paying attention to where I was running though and I smacked into a tree. I fell to the ground. My head was pounding. I heard footsteps and then I saw a person. A tall buff person.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine cause I did not just run into a tree." I said sarcastically. I stood to my feet and swayed precariously. His arms shot out and steadied me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Oh God Erin what is wrong with you? You can't possibly think that this guy is like some woods fairy. I think I hit my head to hard.

"Jacob Black." He said. "And you are?"

"Erin Sanders." I said.

"The new kid in town. I thought Mr. Sanders only had a son." Jacob said.

"That's what most people think, but I am his biological daughter." I said.

My head was still pounding and it hurt really bad.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Jacob asked.

"Actually yes, but I forgot which way I came." I said sheepishly.

"I think I can help with that." Jacob said. I wasn't sure how he would do that, but if he could help then I would let him help.

"Hop on my back." Jacob said. A free piggy back ride, yea. I jumped on his back and he took off in the direction I was headed. Before I knew it we were in my yard again. I jumped down from his back.

"Thanks." I said. I ran into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, suscribe, &amp; favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	4. The Pieces are Falling Together

**Hey guys please do not yell at me or be angry cause I know I haven't updated in a while, but life happened so I got busy and school has started for too. Anyways I'm updating now so here is your fourth chapter. Do enjoy  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Twilight SM is thought, but I happily own Erin, Wyatt, and their dad.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_ I would rather live in a world where my life is surrounded by mystery  
>than live in a world so small that my mind could comprehend it.<br>~Harry Emerson Fosdick  
><em>

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I woke up and looked around. Sitting up on the mattress I thought back to last night. I realized that Jacob didn't know where I lived. So how did he know where I lived? I tried to think of an answer, but I was blank. I got up and went to go take a shower. After finishing up in the shower I hurried back to my room and dug through all the boxes till I found some clothes. I put on my underwear and bra. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans. I put on deodorant after putting on a sky blue spaghetti strap tank on then I pulled on an old sweatshirt. Pulling on to random colored socks I hurried downstairs to look for food. After eating I went back upstairs to my room to start unpacking.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later **

I knew I had a lot of stuff, but I never knew I had that much stuff. I'd finally finished and dad and Wyatt had put the bed frame together so tonight I could actually sleep on a bed.

I was bored and dad had gone to work and Wyatt well he was out looking for a job. I grabbed my laptop and logged going to Google. I googled the local legends out of boredom. Only to find a very interesting one. Apparently some of the men descended from wolves and now they still existed, but only if vampires were near that's when they shifted. They were called shape-shifters. That got me wondering if maybe last night that's what I heard in the bushes. Thinking about it more that's what it had to be, because there's no way Jacob could've just possibly been exploring the woods. I knew that he was from La Push it was an Indian reservation. That's where the legends were from and I know for a fact that no one could possibly be as buff as he was without years of working out in a gym. He looked to be about 20, but looks can be deceiving so he's probably 16 or 17 at the oldest. I needed to talk to him again, but I wasn't sure where I could find him. I shut down my laptop and pulled on my converses. I hurried downstairs and out the front door. I walked the couple of blocks to the diner. I pushed open the door and went to sit down at the bar. I wasn't exactly sure why I came here, but I did. I thought about getting hot chocolate, but I remembered I didn't have any money with me. I reached into my back pocket for my phone only to pull out a five and realize I left it on my dresser at home. I bought a cup of hot chocolate and sipped it slowly. The bell rang signaling that someone had walked in. I caught a glimpse of the person in a mirror nearby only to see that it's Jacob. Sue the same lady that gave me hot chocolate asked Jacob what he wanted. "The usual." He replied. He was looking around when he caught a glimpse of me. "Oh hey your Erin right?" He said smiling. "Yep that would be me." I said returning the smile.

Jacob's POV

I was a little surprised to see Erin at diner. "Hey Jacob, there's something I want to talk to you about." Erin said. Sue gave my food and stuffed my mouth full of food wandering what could possible want to talk to a complete stranger about. I swallowed it. "And what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Not here unless you think it's a good place." She said. I looked over at her. She looked up and looked me in the eye. Suddenly everything changed all that mattered was the girl sitting next to me. She was my world, my sunshine, my everything. All that mattered to me now was her and her happiness. I looked away back to my food.

Erin's POV

I looked away from Jacob and down at my hot chocolate. I wasn't sure about what'd just happened, but Jacob looked like he was just seeing the sun for the first time and it affected me to. For some reason I felt like Jacob was the one person I would be able to trust everything with and he wouldn't hurt me at least not on purpose. Either I'm absolutely insane or those legends really are true. Wait what was that one legend. Oh yeah it was about imprinting. It said that imprinting was when the shape-shifters found there soul mates. It was like love at first sight, but a lot stronger. If the legends were real and Jacob was a wolf and he just imprinted on me then that means that I'm his soul mate and he's mine. "Erin, hello, earth to Erin." Jacob said. "Huh what yeah?" I said. "You still suck on your thumb?" Jacob asked playfully. At first I was confused and then I realized what he was talking about. "No, I chew on my thumb when I'm in deep thought." I said matter-of-factly. "Okay, anyways about what you said earlier. Can we meet at the beach in half an hour?" Jacob said. "Um yeah sure why half an hour?" I asked.

Jacob's POV

"I have some errands to run for my dad." I lied. Erin looked at me like she saw right through the lie. She looked as though she knew my secret, as though she knew everything. She can't though. "Okay half an hour then." She said. I turned to leave. "Oh and Jacob" I turned to her. "Don't be late." Erin said with a smile. "I won't I swear." I said smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty guys this is a longer chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Oh and BTW Erin, her brohter, and dad live in La Push not Forks. Sorry for the mix up in the first chapter. Now don't forget to review, favorite, and suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	5. One-Of-A-Kind Gal

**Hello little peoples, I've come to give you another chapter. So please do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: Sadly Jacob is not my character and Twilight is not my book.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Courage is the greatest of all the virtues. Because if you haven't courage, you may not have an oppurtunity to use any of the others. ~ Samuel Johnson<br>_

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I'd been at the beach for almost 2 hours and there was still no sign of Jacob. I started to wonder of he was ever gonna show. I was just about to leave when I heard something listening closer. I heard footsteps. I stayed where I was and as I watched I saw the large frame of Jacob come into view. Spotting me he hurried towards where I was sitting. "Hey Erin, sorry I'm late. I ha-"

Jacob's POV

Once I'd finished up at Sam's I'd hurried to the beach. I hoped Erin was still there. I made it to the beach and saw here sitting close to the water. Almost close enough to be touched the rising tide. I jogged over towards. "Hey Erin, sorry I'm late. I ha-" She cut me off there. "Yeah, yeah I know you had "errands" to run for your dad." She said. The way she said errand hinted that she didn't really believe that's what I'd done.

Erin's POV

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jacob asked sitting down next to me. "The local legends." I said looking out at the ocean. I snuck a glance at him to see that he had a look of complete and utter shock written on his face. For what seemed like hours neither one of us said anything. Finally I couldn't take it turned to him. "Look Jacob, I know we only just met, but when you found me in the woods last night. I was scared at first, but then you were like my own personal savior, cause you were able to get me back home safely and for that I'm extremely grateful. At first I really didn't think much about how you'd managed to get me home, I was just glad I was back at my house. But when I did actually think about, I was confused as to how you'd been able to find my house. I mean it's not like we've known each other our whole lives and it's not like I've lived here my whole life. So half out of curiosity and half out of boredom I looked into the local legends only to find that your tribe was descended from wolves. Now I know most people wouldn't think that true, but I truthfully am not most people. Cause I knew that that was the only way you could've known where I lived. Cause everyone knows that wolves have amazing hearing, the best eyesight, and a good sense of smell. So the rational answer was that you have magic in your blood. I don't know if there's more of you or if it's only you. But I do know one thing and that is the truth. No lies, just the simple easy truth." I said seriously.

Jacob's POV

I have to say I was surprised at what Erin had to say, but then I wasn't that surprised that she'd figured everything out in just a matter of hours after meeting me. When I first met her I could tell that she wasn't your typical girl, no actually she wasn't your typical person. No one that I knew, not even Bella, if they didn't know the legends, could piece everything together as fast as Erin did. "Alright you want the truth. Then the truth is your right about everything. I do have magic in my blood. I'm a protector of La Push, a shape-shifter is what I am." I said as calmly as I could. Looking at her I saw a small smile play around the corners of her lips. "Jacob, can I ask you one more thing?" Erin asked innocently. "Yeah sure." I said happy to get it over with. "Is imprinting real?" She asked. For a few minutes I couldn't say anything. "Um yeah. Speaking of that there's something I should probably tell you." I said nervously. I was about to start again. When she placed her hand over my mouth. Moving towards me, she put her lips to my ear. "I already know you imprinted on me in the café, didn't you?" She whispered. I nodded. "How'd you know?" I asked removing her hand from mouth. She shrugged. "Don't know, guess you could call it instinct or maybe that fact that when you looked me in the you acted as though you were seeing the sun for the first time." Erin said shrugging. "Well one thing is for sure. You completely unlike any person that I've ever known." I said smiling. "I know, but you'll get to know this one-of-a-kind person even more in the years to come." Erin said with a grin. "At least that's what I hope." "Of course I will, cause your mine forever now. No one else can have you." I said.

Erin's POV

I found the worlds biggest smile spread across my face at Jacob's words. The wind blew through and I shivered. I scooted closer to Jacob to be a little warmer. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there are most definetly more to come. Don't forget to review, suscribe, &amp; favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	6. Mistaken

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever, but I am now. So don't be mad. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I also hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Jacob or Twilight, but SM is<br>**

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

"What's your full name?" Jake asked. "Korea Erin Sanders." I said. "Your's?" "Jacob Thomas Black." He said. "What would you do if I started calling you Tommy?" I asked smiling. "I'd start calling Kory." Jake said. I laughed. "Yeah no." I said with a laugh. We sat in the diner and talked like that for hours. "The diner's about to close." One of the waitresses said. I noticed her staring at Jake as he got up from the booth. I scrambled out of my seat. I felt a rush of jealousy and I did something I never thought I would do. I pressed my lips to Jake's and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, but then he was kissing me back. I felt his arms slide around my waist and pull me tighter against him. I let my fingers tangle into his hair. He pulled away eventually breathing heavy. I was breathing heavy too, but I didn't care. Cause I'd shown that girl he was mine. Jake grabbed my hand and I laced our fingers together. "What was with the kiss? Not that I minded it." He asked his eyes twinkling. "Jealousy." I said simply. "What made you jealous?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Didn't you see the girl? She was looking you up and down." I said. Just thinking about her made me jealous. I looked down at the ground. Jake grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. "You're the only girl I see." He said sincerely. Then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

The Next Day  
>Sunday: 11:45 am<p>

Jacob's POV

I knocked on the front door expecting Erin to open. The door open and there stood a guy a little shorter than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you with something?" He asked. "Um yeah is Erin here?" I asked. "Yeah upstairs, she's still in bed. You must be Jacob." He said. "I'm Wyatt by the way, Erin's brother." He let me in and told me where Erin's room was. I walked upstairs and pushed open her door. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey sleepyhead wake up." I said. "Go away." She said hitting at the air. I reached over and tickled her. It woke her up alright. When I was sure she was completely awake I stopped. She sat up and looked at me. "Your mean." She said pouting. "Oh really?" I said. She nodded. I moved towards her. I moved until I was on top of her and she was laying flat on her back. I pressed my body against hers, but held most of my weight up with my arms.

Erin's POV

I was breathing heavy. Jake was on top of me. He moved like he was about to kiss me. His lips were inches from mine. I could hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears. Jake rolled over and started laughing. I sat up and glared at him. "Like I said your mean." I mumbled. I crawled outta bed and went to go take a shower. Jake was in front of me in an instant. "Come on Erin. I was only kidding." He said. I ducked under his arm and moved towards the door. Jake moved to where he was completely blocking the door. "Erin you seriously can't be mad just cause I teased you." Jake said. I didn't say anything. I crossed my arms and glared at the wall. I jumped "Please don't be mad babe." He whispered in my ear. I stood with my arms crossed still glaring at the wall. But it was becoming harder by the second. He moved to where he was in front of me. I still didn't look at him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Baby please, don't be mad." He begged. I looked into his eyes and I saw he really was worried I was mad. But I wasn't mad, my feelings were a little hurt but that was all. "I'm not mad." I said. I saw a small smile play around his lips, but he didn't seem convinced. "I swear baby I'm not mad." I said sincerely. He still didn't seem convinced he pulled away and went to leave. I hurried towards him and threw my arms around his waist. He hugged me back lightly. "Erin I have to go." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "No you don't." I said. He started to object. "Don't you dare lie to me Jacob Black." I said seriously. "I don't want to hear it. I am not mad at you and I never have been. You just hurt my feelings a little. That's all, I swear." Jake looked down at me looking for any signs of deceit and by the look on his face, I'm guessing he didn't find any. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him willing. He pulled away to soon for me and I pouted. He laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. He turned to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To the living room. I'm pretty sure you have to get dressed." Jake said with a laugh. "Oh yeah." I said laughing. Jake went downstairs and I went to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please do review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	7. AN

**Hey sorry for not updating, but life is on fast forward and I don't have alotta time to just sit down and work up a new chapter. Believe me I'm not neglecting my duty to give you peoples more chapters. Sorry for not saying anything sooner, but as I've said I've been living in fast forward these past few weeks and it's not by my choice. I will put up a new chapter as soon as I have time to sit down and actually write out a chapter. So please guys just be patient and I promise I will deliver a chapter sooner or later.**


	8. Embarrassed

**Hello here's your chapter you've waited so long for. BTW it took me about an hour and a half to write. Anyways do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Jacob or Twilight, but SM is.<br>**

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I was kinda nervous. Jake wanted me to meet the rest of the pack and honestly I wasn't to sure about it. I mean Jake said he would make sure none of the guys hurt me and not that I doubted that he would, but I don't know they were new people that I would be going to school with and what if they didn't like me. I stared out the window of Jake's car and remembered something that my dad used to me when I was younger. "Other peoples opinion shouldn't matter to you, the only opinion that you need to worry about is yours." I mean he was right it shouldn't matter what other people thought of me and honestly I really usually didn't care what other people thought of me. But this situation was different, I mean Jake was my soul mate I was destined to spend the rest of my eternity with him. I wanted his friends to be my friends and I wanted them to like me, but I didn't want to have to change who I was for them to do that. It scared me to think that they wouldn't like me. I felt a warm hand clasped mine. I looked down and Jake had laced our fingers together and with his thumb he was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "It'll be okay Erin. They'll like you trust me." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I sure hoped he was right.

Jake held my hand as we walked up to the front door. I watched as he just pushed it open and walked right in. A girl stood by the counter stirring a big bowl of something. She turned when she heard the door and I noticed the scars running down the right side of her face. I immediately averted my gaze to the left. I wasn't gonna stare I'm pretty sure that happened a lot. She smiled and put the bowl down. She walked over to us and gave me a hug. She pulled and held out her hand. "I'm Emily, you must be Erin. I've so much about you." Emily said. "Yep, I'm Erin and you've really heard a lot about me." I said shaking her hand. "Oh yeah, your all Jacob ever talks about now a days." Emily said with a smile. I looked over at Jake who ducked his head, but I saw a slight pink gracing his cheeks. Me and Emily talked for who knows how long while I helped her make food for the army of boys who would come barging through those doors at any minute. Jake tried to sneak a taste of some the stuff, but both me and Emily were there to smack his hand away. Eventually he just sat at the table and pouted cause he felt left out. I jumped when the door slammed open and a very angry big person came storming in. Then not long after him came another angry person and they started yelling at each other and then another person came up and tried to stop them only to fail and be pulled into the argument. Emily and I both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. "I don't it depends." I said. We both laughed and then I turned to the three guys yelling at each other. I walked up and acted all sweet and innocent. They all three stopped looked at me and then went to fighting.

Normal POV

Emily walked over to where Jacob was sitting. "You should probably get you girlfriend before she gets hurt." Emily said to him. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. Just wait Emily I think I know what she has in mind." Jacob said with a small smile. He hadn't known Erin very long, but from what he'd gotten to know about her. Well he'd figured out that she could be the sassiest person alive when made angry. Jacob noticed Sam walking up and knew that these guys were gonna get hell. From both Sam and Erin. "Break it up!" Sam yelled across the yard. The guys looked at him and then went back to fighting. "What the hell is your problem?! The man said break it up." Erin said sassily. Here it comes. Jake thought. All three of the guys stopped and looked down at the little blonde. "Don't look at me like that. You're the ones who are ignoring orders from your alpha. Yeah, yeah I get the fact that one of you is pissed off at the other, but that gives you no right to go and start a fight. I mean come on your guys and your friends and your fighting like a buncha girls. Please tell that you three are not gonna hold a grudge against each other for days and then wind up starting world war 3. Cause if you do I hate to say, but that means the three of you are gay. Now since your guys make up and be friends again or if you choose not to then I'll tell the whole school and maybe even the whole town that you three are gay." Erin said. Jacob was trying so hard not to laugh. The guys looked absolutely mortified. Jacob noticed that Emily and even Sam was trying not to laugh as well. "Well guys do what the lady says or suffer the consequences." Sam said. Jacob couldn't help himself he busted out into o fit of laughter and Emily busted next. Paul was the first to crack and it was a good thing cause he was the one that started it all. "I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't of started a fight over something so stupid." He said. The other apologized and then the timer for the 3rd batch of muffins buzzed. Emily put them all on a plate and set them the table and then started on a big bowl of eggs. Erin reached the table before the guys did and grabbed three muffins and then plopped down onto Jake's lap.

Erin's POV

I took a big bite of one of the muffins I grabbed. "One of those is for me, right?" Jake asked setting his head on my shoulder. "Nope." I said. But it sounded more like "Loaf." He looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes of his and gave me the cutest pouty face ever. He looked a little puppy, it was so adorable. I finally swallowed the huge bite and handed him one of the muffins. "Awe that's so cute." One of the guys mocked. Jake glared at him. "Shut the hell up and just stuff your face." I said. I took another bite of my muffin and leaned back against Jake's chest. "Yeah do what the girl said Paul." Another guy said. Paul just glared at him and shoved the whole muffin into his mouth. "Nice one Embry." The third guy said. I just shook my head and took another bite of my muffin. I felt my arm move a little and I looked in my other hand and my muffin was gone. I looked at Jake. "That was my muffin." I said. He just gave me a playful smile. He put the muffin in front of his mouth and I shifted on his lap so I get the muffin better. But my plan failed miserably Jake moved the muffin and stole a kiss from me instead. I heard three ew's from around the table. He pulled away and I sat there blushing. I shoved the rest of my muffin into my mouth and just stared at the table trying to chew it. It wasn't very well cause there was probably more than half of it left. I finally managed to swallow it and then I burped really loud. My hand flew up to my mouth and everyone in the room busted out laughing. Even Jake I could feel him shaking with laughter. I was so embarrassed I turned and hid my face in Jake's chest. I felt his hand pat me on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed your long awaited chapter. Remember to favorite, suscribe, and review. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	9. Road Trip Part 1

**Hey my wonderful peoples. I've come to deliver you another chapter. I know your so proud of me cause I'm updating so soon after the last chapter, well at least sooner than I usually do, but anyways. Here it is so do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: Jacob is not my character and Twilight is not my book, they are SM<br>**

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I took a deep breath before finally steppin outta my car. I walked into registration office at La Push High. Today was first day at a new school and I knew a few people, but not enough to make me comfortable walkin in there. I walked up to the desk. The lady looked up at me from above her glasses. I was about to say my name, but she already knew who I was. "Here's your class schedule and a map of the school have a nice day." She said handing me the stuff I needed. I turned and walked out resisting the nerve to flip her off.

I found my locker and put some stuff in it. I closed it and just about jumped to the moon when two warm arms snake there way around my waist from behind. I heard a deep chuckle. I turned around and placed my arms around Jake's neck. He pushed me back against my locker and captured my lips against his. Someone cleared there throat beside me and I reluctantly pulled away to see who it was. Only to find a girl about my size and height standing there. "Can I get in my locker?" She asked. I could see an apology in her eyes. "Oh yeah sorry." I said quickly. Jake was kissing my neck and wouldn't let me move. So I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him away. I could see him pouting and he looked adorable. The girl laughed while getting some stuff from her locker. I tip-toed and pecked Jake on the lips before shoving him and telling him to go to class. I looked at the schedule and I saw a hand move towards the paper. I looked up and saw the girl again. I really needed to find out her name. "Do you mind maybe we have some classes together? I could also show you around campus if you like. Unless your boyfriend was already gonna do that." She said. "I don't mind and that would be great and I'm not sure my boyfriends will let him." I said. "By the way I'm Erin." "I'm Lori." She said. Turns out we had all are classes together so I wouldn't have any issue getting lost. Something told me and Lori were gonna become great friends.

2 months later

The last bell rang and me and L were out of are seats before anyone else. We hurried to put are stuff in our lockers. After stuffing everything in our lockers we hurried to my car. I almost broke the speed limit getting back to my house, but hey we were officially out of school for the next week. It's spring break and were teenagers. It's the time to have fun. After parking in the driveway and seeing that my dad was actually home. I all but ran into the house with L right beside me. I ran right into my dad's arms. "Hey pumpkin." He said with a laugh. He set me back down on my feet. "Daddy you remember L, right?" I said. "Of course I never forget a person." He said. "It's nice to see you again." "You too dad." L said with a smile.

2 hours later

Me and L were laying on my bed giggling uncontrollably. "Rin remember the first time we went cliff diving. Oh my gosh we were both so scared to jump that Jake and Embry actually wound up throwing us off. We held onto each other and screamed the whole way down." L said with a giggle. "Yup I remember." I said giggling with her. It was almost strange, I mean mine and L's relationship. We'd only met two months ago and yet we were like sisters. When I first moved here I was so sure that I wouldn't make any friends. I was sure I was gonna be the loner, but man was wrong. I actually had alotta friends and they were true friends. Back in Texas yeah I had friends, but most of all them were just that, friends. I mean they didn't really know me and I didn't really know them. The three people that I actually considered true friends, well boy was I wrong. I'd tried to contact them after the first week of being here. Only to find that they didn't want to talk to me. Because they were to busy with their new friends. It hurt a lot because I had trusted them with all of my secrets and they were my best friends and I had known them. Or so I'd thought, but turns out I meant nothing to them. That was how me and L got close, she'd just moved a few months before me and she had some friend who did the same to her and that's how we had connected. It was weird cause it was almost like we were sisters that got separated at birth or something because we got along so well and we could talk about anything to each. No secrets between the two of us. I mean absolutely none. We both knew the secret of La Push because both of our boyfriends were part of it and well we'd both been imprinted on. So it actually was awesome cause we were both wolf girls. I mean we were close when we first met, but not nearly as close as we are now. Last month my dad found out that it was just for a little that he would work at Forks Police Station and so that meant he would have to find a new job and we would probably be moving again cause he seem to find an open job that paid enough in the area. But the Chief was nice enough to get him switched to a different station, but it was in Seattle. My dad didn't want to make me move, because he'd met Jake and he knew the secret, cause Wyatt became one too. It was weird, but so yeah he knew it would be hard so he tried to get into one in Port Angelos but they didn't need anyone on the force. So when L and Jake found out it was like we were doing everything. Making memories and getting to know each other better than we knew ourselves and it wasn't just the two of them it was everyone else that I'd met. Like the pack and a few other from school. But it was the best time ever. Then my dad made a hard decision and he said that me and Wyatt could stay here and he would move up to Seattle, by himself. But my dad made sure that when he was off for a while that he was down here with us, but it was pretty cause not long after he got transferred up there he got promoted to a detective. He made really good money and he was happy. But it also meant that we would see him less. It was hard, but I was fine with it because he was happy with his job.

L shot straight up and by the look on her face I knew that she had an idea. Then I thought of something. It was spring break and that meant no school for a week. One whole week and La Push is cool, but it can get boring after a while. Road trip, we would go as far as we could, but we wouldn't travel by either of our cars. It would by plane, taxi, or rental car. Me and L looked at each other at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rin?" L asked. "If it's a crazy, different, strange, unusual road trip then yes." I said with a grin. "Mind reader." She gasped. We both fell back laughing. Knowing that the only mind reader we knew was Edward Cullen. We looked at each other. "Permission." We both said at the same time. We busted into a fit of laughter again. After I finally managed to stop laughing. I jumped up to up to go check with my dad while L pulled her phone out.

I walked into the living room acting all innocent. "Uh oh Erin wants somethin dad." Wyatt said. "What is it, pumpkin?" Daddy asked. "I was wondering if me and L and a few other friends could go on a not so normal road trip?" I asked. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and looked confused. Daddy seemed to be thinking about it for a minute. "I guess so, just be careful. I'm also guessing I'll be paying." He said. "Would you?" I asked. I knew I didn't have enough money to pay for it. "Sure." Daddy said with a sigh. "Yay!" I squealed. I kissed his cheek and ran back upstairs. I burst through my bedroom door. "He said yes." Me and L said at the same time. We both started laughing. "My dad also said he'd pay for it. Now we need to get a few more people to come." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe cliffhanger. I'm so amazing, aren't I? of course I am. I will give you the other half of this chapter as soon as I write it. Which probably won't be for a while, but you will get it, eventually. Now in the mean time do favorite, suscribe, and review. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	10. Road Trip Part 2

So Small  
><strong>Hey my wonderful followers. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy so sorry for not giving you a chapter sooner but here's your long awaited chapter so please do enjoy<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Twilight or Jacob or Embry, SM does, but I do own Erin and some other peoples.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Jacob, Embry, Erin, Lori, Tess and Darren hurried to catch the late flight out of Port Angelos. The first stop on their unusual, not-so normal road trip was Hallsville, Erin's hometown. Her and her friends would stay with her grandparents and they would travel around Texas, that was they'd decided and they were think when summer came around that's when they would travel other places. They would have more time than they did now.

Jacob's POV The plane landed and Erin was the first out of her seat. She was so excited that you could almost literally see waves of happiness rolling off of her. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, granted I've only known her a few months but even those few months I'd never seen her this happy. Slowly the rest of us got off the rest of the plane. Erin was the first to grab her bags which she immediately dropped and launched herself across the airport waiting area right into the arms of an older man, who I assumed to be her grandfather. She released him and was pulled into the arms of an older woman whose looks reminded me of Sue Clearwater. After being let out of her grandmother's hug she turned around and waved us over with a huge smile on her face. I grabbed mine and her bags and walked over towards Erin and her grandparents with the others close behind. As we reached them Erin introduced us to her grandfather. "Papa, these are my friends. This is Jacob, Lori, Embry, Tess and Darren." Erin said, she turned to us. "Guys this is my papa." We all said our hello's and were all slightly curious at to why she didn't introduce us to her grandma. I watched her grandfather look at Erin and then her grandmother and Erin pointed to herself and her grandfather nodded and said, "Practice makes perfect." She gave a nervous smile and turned to her grandma. "Grammy acestea sunt prietenii mei, Jacob, Lori, Embry, Tess și de Darren." She said. I only understood our names and Grammy. That was it, her grandmother turned to us and said with a smile, "Este frumos pentru a satisface toate de tine. Coreea ne-a spus atât de multe despre voi toți, mai ales ai lui Iacov, e foarte mândru de tine și că te iubește foarte mult, tratarea ei bine." I was confused and so were the others, I didn't understand what Erin's grandma said. Erin laughed and said, "Translation, it's nice to meet all of you, Korea has told us a lot about all of you, especially you Jacob, she's very fond of you and loves you very much, treat her well." "Oh." We all said in unison. Erin laughed again. "My grandma is Romanian and doesn't speak English very well so she speaks only Romanian for a good reason which means all of the grandchildren have to learn Romanian, it's actually fun once you pick up on it." Erin said. "That's so cool, cause your learning Spanish also." Tess said. This time we all laughed except for Erin's grandma, which Erin quickly translated for her and then she joined in the laughter.

2 days later Erin's POV

I plopped down onto the bed in the hotel and laid back I stared up at the ceiling. I hated Adam with everything in me. I was the only one back at the hotel at the time and I was glad, we never had stayed with my grandparents like I'd planned. We'd stayed and visited for a while and the they drove us to the train station and we took the train to Fort Worth which we'd left early yesterday morning and right now we were in Austin, we'd been out shopping and having fun, but I couldn't get over how fuming mad I was at Adam and I'd lied and said I didn't feel good, but for them to have fun and I'd just go back to the hotel so that's where I am now. I laid staring at the ceiling humming a random tune I had stuck in my head. I hopped up and grabbed my guitar (I'm not even sure why I'd brought it) and the notebook/binder that I used for writing songs. I opened it up and started writing down the notes and soon enough I had the instrumental for a song, but no lyrics. I started playing it on my guitar when all of the sudden I started singing along. "You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known that you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey! Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face. Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known that I would talk, I would talk. But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies oh oh oh I really don't if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life you can take your words and all your lies oh oh oh I really don't careoh oh oh I really don't care. I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you. You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about youoh no not anymore, oh no not anymore, you had your shot, had your shot, but you let go. Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scaredI'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air. And make you understand, and make you understand you had your chance, had your chance. But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies oh oh oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care,oh oh oh I really don't care. Yeah, listen up hey, hey, never look back,dumb struck boy, ego attack. Look boy, why you so mad second guessin', but shoulda hit that. Hey girl, you picked the wrong lover shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other. I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster, kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture. But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care, oh oh oh I really don't care." As I the lyrics came I wrote them down till I had a full song.

4 days later

Erin's POV

As we rode the bus to the Eagle Pass airport, I couldn't help the wave of sadness that fell over me. Texas was my home it's where my heart was and I didn't want to have to leave it so soon, but we had school day after tomorrow and well spring break didn't last forever but I wished it did. I leaned my head against the window and did my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow. Jacob's POV

I looked over at Erin as she leaned against the window and felt a pang of sadness. I could tell she was sad it was written all over her face, in the days that we'd been here she'd been so happy, but today she just wasn't the same girl not even the girl who I'd met in back in Washington. She was really sad and we all saw it and no matter what we did we just couldn't get her to be happy. I reached over and pulled her against my side, she looked up at me her eyes shining with unshed tears. I bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise I'll make sure you get to come back here." I whispered in her ear. And for the first time all day I watched a real smile spread across her face.

5 hours later Jacob's POV

I carried Erin's sleeping form upstairs to her room and carefully laid her down onto the unmade bed. I pulled her shoes off and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. I gave a kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the room. Before I left her father thanked me for keeping her safe and I said, "No problem sir, I love your daughter very much and I would hurt myself if I ever let any harm come to her." Detective Sanders gave me a smile and shook my hand. I walked out the front door with a smile on my face. I was glad that her father liked me and overjoyed that Erin was still safe and happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. DISCLAIMER I do not own the song that Erin "wrote" Demi Lovato does. So yeah please review, subscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	11. I Warned You

So Small  
><strong>Hey peoples, sorry for not updating sooner but you know people get busy sometimes so please don't be mad. I have come to offer another chapter for you and it's a long chapter. So you know your welcome and please do enjoy it guys.<br>DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Jacob or the other characters mentioned or Twilight itself SM does though  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

1 month later

Erin ran down the hallway and pushed past everyone, this was not happening to her, not today. Why was this happening tonight of all nights? This wasn't supposed to happen not like this, he couldn't be dying. No that's not how it was supposed to end, he couldn't leave her. Not after all this time, what was she supposed to do? Where was she going to go? The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. People were yelling, but Erin couldn't hear what they were saying.  
>Erin tripped again, she quickly climbed to her feet and tore off the heels she tossed them to side and hitched her dress up again. She took off running as fast as she could, the cold should bother her. I mean after all she was wearing a strapless gown, she was running barefoot and the gown, she had it hitched up above her knees. But the cold night air was the last thing on her mind. Why him? Why now? What did he do to deserve this? What happened to together forever? Why tonight of all nights did this have to happen?<br>Erin ran off into the woods, she knew it would be a lot faster and she needed to get to the hospital before it was to late.

45 minutes later

The nurse looked up and gasped when the hospital doors opened. In walked a very distraught looking girl. Her scarlet red gown had a tear that came up to mid-thigh, her blonde hair was tangled and it was falling out of the bun, black streaks ran down her cheeks, her arms were all scraped up, she was barefoot and shaking like a leaf. The young girl looked like she'd just walked out of a scene from a slasher movie.  
>Neither the nurse nor the young girl said a word. A single minute of silence past and the nurse watched the girl sway and collapse to the ground. The nurse ran forward and caught the young girl just before she hit the tiled floor. The girl went crossed-eyed and mumbled something unintelligible before passing out. The nurse screamed for someone to come quickly and soon after the nurse watched them hurry down the hall with the distraught blonde girl on the gurney.<p>

30 minutes later

Jacob's POV

I'd walked out to the parking lot looking for Erin, but she wasn't there and she wasn't in the gym or anywhere in the halls and Terra said she wasn't in the bathroom. So where was she? The ring tone from my phone broke the silence that hung in the night air. "Hello?" I answered. "Jacob, find the other guys and get to the hospital now." Dad said. "What? Why? Dad what's going on? I can't find Erin anywhere." I said "I'll explain when you get here, but for now just get the other's and drive up to the hospital immediately." Dad said seriously. The phone clicked off and I stood in shock with the phone still to my ear. Slowly I moved it away and turned to go and find the other guys. What was going on? Why wouldn't dad tell me what was wrong on the phone? Where was Erin? And why did we need to go to the hospital?

Normal POV

3 cars pulled into Forks hospital parking lot and 6 boys and 2 girls hurried into the hospital. Sue Clearwater and Billy Black waited by the front desk. Billy motioned for the 8 teenagers to follow them down the hall. Soon enough they arrived to a waiting room where they found Sam, Emily, Charlie, Old Quil, Seth and Leah all sat around in there. Sue walked over and sat down next to Charlie, who quickly wrapped his arm around her. That confirmed the rumor that had been going around La Push. Jacob looked around and noticed that neither Erin nor Wyatt were there. So where were they? "Take a seat and I'll explain." Billy said. Quickly the 8 teenagers sat down and Billy explained what had happened.

1 week earlier

"Daddy, please just give this case up. All the other detectives who've worked it haven't lived to solve it, so please just drop it. I don't wanna lose you." Erin begged her dad. "Sweetie, you aren't going to lose me I promise. I will solve this case and live to tell it. I'm so close to solving it right now." Her dad said. Erin breathed out irritated. "Okay whatever you say. Look I have to go I have homework I need to do." Erin said. She hung up not waiting to let her father say anything back. Erin grabbed a pillow and fell back before screaming into the pillow and then throwing it across the room. Why wouldn't he listen to her? He'd seen what had happened to the other detectives. Erin was almost positive those guys had told there families the same thing and they all wound up dead.

The days passed by and not another word came from Erin's father, not that Erin actually cared because after-all she knew and he knew how this would end. So why make the pain worse than it already would be? Wyatt watched his baby sister mope around and he knew everyone else could see that she wasn't happy, in fact she was scared but of course she wouldn't admit that. It got to the point where not even Jacob could cheer her up. Saturday rolled around and Wyatt left just all of Erin's girlfriends came rushing in. Prom was that night and all the girls would be spending that day getting ready and helping the others get ready as well.  
>The night rolled around and everyone pulled into the school parking lot and walked to the gym, which had been transformed into the prom hall for the night. Soon enough Erin forgot all worries and had fun dancing around and enjoying herself. Erin went to the bathroom to pee and make sure her hair hadn't fallen out. As Erin was replacing a strand into her bun, her phone went off and she quickly answered. Her face dropped and the phone went off and slid into the sink. She dropped her bag on the floor and ran out of the bathroom. Everything moved in slow motion and she ran as fast as she could in heels through the hallway. She pushed past everyone forgetting to use her manners, all she could think was get to the hospital now. Don't tell anyone, don't get anyone just run the whole way and get to the hospital now. Also a million questions and statements ran through her head. Before long she had reached a clear pathway and pushed herself a little faster. She was a good distance from the school when she tripped and crashed to the ground. She fumbled with her heels and got to her feet. She tossed the heel aside and hitched up her dress and kept running, after running a few more miles along the road Erin took off into the forest and ran for all her life's worth.<p>

Back at the school

Jacob looked around for Erin but she was nowhere that he could see. He started asking people if they'd seen her and each answer was no. He kept on looking and noticed Terra had just come back from the bathroom, he quickly moved towards her. "Is Erin in the bathroom?" He asked. Terra shook her head and walked off looking for Darren. He walked out into the hallway looking for Erin. I finally reached the edge of the hallway crowd and I still couldn't find Erin, so he walked out to the parking lot hoping she'd be there. Jacob looked all around the parking and still no Erin. His phone's ring tone broke through the silence and he quickly answered.

Present time

"That still doesn't tell me where Erin is?" Jacob said worry. "Erin is asleep in the room down the hall. When she reached the hospital she collapsed and was rushed to the ER only for them to find it was just pure exhaustion, but just in case there keeping her over night. She was awake long enough to tell us what we just told you." Sue answered. Jacob gave a sigh of relief. He quickly hurried to the last room they'd passed, he slowly walked in. He sat down in the chair beside Erin's bed and took her hand in his.

Back in the waiting room

"Why did Erin leave prom in the first place?" L asked curiously. "The case her dad was working on had just been closed, he'd solved it and was still in one piece. He'd just gotten back in town when he was shot in my driveway. The neighbor saw it and quickly moved to help Austin and I took off after the shooter. I soon caught him and by the time I got back to my house the ambulance was leaving with Austin in the back. I threw the shooter into the back of the cruiser and drove him to the station where someone else took him up to Seattle. I called before I left the station and she'd hung up before I'd been able to say I would get her. I tried a few times and gave up thinking she'd gotten one of you or was going to drive herself. I had no idea she would run all the way here." Charlie said. The doctor walked in right then. "Is anyone here for Austin Sanders?" He asked. Everyone hopefully looked up and the doctor looked shocked at the big group. "He's out of surgery now and he's stable. He should be out in a few weeks, he's a very lucky man. The bullet missed all major arteries. He'll be able to have visitors by tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said. With that he walked off and everyone in the waiting room gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys not what you were expecting, was it? Well you know I like to throw some little twists and then some BIG twists here and there. I guess this would be considered a BIG twist, so you know your welcome cause it was probably getting a little boring before. And I'm sure that it wasn't Erin's dad you were expecting to be the one that was hurt, of course it wasn't. Well guys I'm out but do remember to review, subscribe and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	12. Life Challenges

So Small  
><strong>Hi! Yes I'm updating right now *gasps echo around* well I know you guys are proud of me. I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter cause I enjoyed writing it for ya'll. I know it was a BIG twist in the plot, but hey no twists make a very boring story, very boring anyways here's your new chapter and may I mention there's another pretty big twist to this. So my pretties do enjoy.<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Jacob or Twilight, but SM is  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Jacob watched Erin walk away from him and he couldn't move or even call out to her. She'd turned him down, she'd rejected him, she'd told him that she was leaving and that she never wanted to see him again. He couldn't figure out why she was acting like this, this wasn't Erin's typical behavior. She'd taken it so well when he told her his secret, hell she'd even figured out most of it on her own. She didn't flinch when she found out that vampires also existed, but yet when her dad takes a bad luck case she flips out and refuses to speak to him. Then her dad gets shot and she runs all the way to the hospital at night bare-foot through the woods when it's below freezing, but now that he's out and walking around again she won't talk to him anymore and then up and out of nowhere she decides she's leaving and going back to Texas to live with her grandparents, oh yeah and she's forgetting about everyone in La Push and Forks including her soul mate. She's leaving behind the guy who loves her more than she loves herself and will always love her that much.  
>Erin froze in the middle of the terminal, there a few feet in front of her stood the woman she'd seen in photo's holding her brother or standing next to her father smiling. That woman was her mother and there was no denying it. The lady started towards Erin and she turned and ran back the she'd just come from. Erin knew she couldn't deny that woman was her mother, but she sure as hell could run from her. She wasn't facing her not today, not ever. She'd been lied to about it all, her mother hadn't died when she was little, her mom had disappeared and her dad lied to her. Erin grabbed her things and kept on running, pushing past people not caring about the looks they were giving her, she had to get away from her mother, the woman who abandoned her as a little kid.<br>Jacob started to turn away, but from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a petite blonde with bouncy curls running his way and she was coming fast. Jacob turned back to face her and she ran straight into his arms dropping her bags on behind her. Jacob welcomed her back into his arms. "I'm so sorry Jake I don't know what I was thinking. I can't leave here not now, not ever. Ya'll are my family now." Erin said sobbing into his chest. She wasn't lying though, every word she said was true, she really didn't want to leave but she felt she was a bad luck charm. "Korea! Korea, where are you?!" A woman shouted. Erin went stiff in Jake's arms and he looked down at her. "Let's go now please. I'll explain in the car, but we can't go back not yet." Erin whispered. Jake nodded and helped her grab her carry her things. The two melted into a crowd of people disappearing from the view of Erin's mother.

Erin's mom stood on her tippy-toes looking around for her daughter, she knew she was at the airport she'd just seen her but now all of the sudden she was gone.  
>Jacob tossed Erin's things into the trunk of his car and hopped into the driver seat. "So what happened back there?" Jacob asked. Erin took a deep breath and told Jacob everything from the beginning. Honestly she'd just had this feeling once she was old enough to understand everything and she wasn't just being cold to her father because he'd taken a bad luck case from the detective agency, but because he'd lied to her. By the time her dad was out of the hospital she'd pieced everything together and it was all brought into the light. And she was pissed off at her father for not telling her what really happened to her mom, she'd contacted her mom but she'd never planned on her coming here to find her. She didn't want that, no not at all, she'd talked to her mom about it all, she'd screamed and yelled at her. She accused her of leaving her, her brother and there dad, she was mad her mom abandoned all of them because of stupid plain ole fear. Erin was pissed off at her mom, she'd cussed her out and told her that she could go to hell.<br>Now Erin gave her father the cold-shoulder and decided she was leaving to get away, but standing there with her back to Jake and watching her mom walk towards her. She realized that her new family was back in La Push, but she still had her actual real family, but really only her grandparents accepted her, I mean her dad and brother did but she was mad at her father and her brother had found his soul mate and he'd gone off with her. Which left Erin with going with her mom and dad or her grandparents, she came to the realization that the people who really cared about were in La Push and the boy who loved her more than anything in the world stood right behind her. That's what really made her turn around and run straight back into Jake's arms and now all the two of them had to do was get away from La Push for a while.

Back in La Push

A cab pulled up outside the Sanders and Austin looked through the curtain and saw Julia climbed out from the backseat, she'd called him told him that she'd figured out what she wanted and it was him and her children. Austin threw the door open and ran towards his wife, he scooped her up and spun her around before leading her into the house.

1 week later

Wyatt paced the living room of his dad's house, he couldn't believe his baby sister and Jake had run off. His mom had confessed that Erin had found out everything and she'd contacted her, but she was mad as hell about both of her parents lying to her for so many years. "She was at the airport earlier, she was leaving. I knew by the look on her face that she was, but when I started towards her to convince her otherwise she bolted and disappeared into the crowd of people. I tried to catch her before she disappeared into the crowd, but she was fast, too fast for me to catch up to." Julia said. Austin put his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close. "It's not your fault Jules I should've of told her. Erin's smart, she figures things out pretty quickly and once she's on to something she won't give up until the whole picture if revealed and I should've known she would figure out the truth about what really happened to you and she would look into it and find out the whole truth before long." Austin said. Jules shook her head and buried it in her hands. "I still can't help but feel responsible cause maybe if I hadn't of run off like I did then my baby girl would still be here with us right now and I wouldn't be worrying out of my mind about where she is." Jules said. Wyatt stopped pacing and knelt down in front of his mom, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Mom listen to me, Rea is going to be fine. I know Jacob and he's a very good guy, he will take care of her I promise. Rea just has a different way of dealing with things and once she's sorted her thoughts out, she'll be back." Wyatt said. Jules squeezed both his hands and let them go. "Jules she got that from you honest. In all the years I've known anytime you ever needed to clear your head, you ran off without saying where you were headed or when you'd be back. Korea even when she was little that's what she did, sometimes she'd even spend a few days roughing it in the woods. That's just how she is and as for her having Jacob come with her. Well he's her safe haven, she's dealt with a lot in the past few months and he's been the constant since we moved here." Austin said. Usually when a father's only daughter ran off with a boy they would be worried and thinking they would kill the boy if he ever found, but Austin trusted Jacob really trusted him and he trusted his daughter. Jacob would never do anything with Erin that she didn't want him to and that's what made him trustworthy and respectable.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like this new twist, probably not a twist you thought of, eh? Well I liked writing this twist cause it was easy everything just kind of fell into place by itself. Anyways peoples would do the honor of subscribing, favoriting and reviewing this chapter cause I would really love that. So go ahead be my guest and review, subscribe and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	13. AN 2

So Small  
><strong>Hello my beautiful peoples I come baring sad news. Your next chapter won't be going up for awhile, cause my little bro is using my laptop for school and he doesn't use it at our house. So you'll have to wait for you next chapter a good while, I is very sorry. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	14. We're Rin and Jake

So Small  
><strong>Hey guys! I have another long awaited chapter for you! It's not super long, but it's long enough I'm writing this while running on literally fumes pretty much. And just be happy that I have a computer to write this on for you and that I still have enough energy to write this, because lately my energy has been way down in the negatives. Anyways enjoy it and I'll update soon.<br>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Jacob or Billy SM does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Jacob opened his eyes and looked around confused. Where was he? And how had he gotten there? He heard a soft moan and he looked down to see Erin curled up against his side, her head placed right over his heart. She mumbled something in her sleep before snuggling closer to Jacob. He smiled down at her and then he remembered what had happened and where they were. Long story short Erin had flipped out about a long kept secret and when the truth revealed itself Erin got scared and she ran with Jacob right there beside her.

4 days later: La Push: Sanders residence  
>Julia rubbed her eyes and yawned she'd barely slept the past few days. Austin watched his wife from his spot in the kitchen he side and dropped his head into his hands. "If only I'd just told her the truth instead of lying to her for all these years, then maybe just maybe we wouldn't be dealing with this kind of situation." Austin mumbled. Billy rolled his wheelchair towards Austin and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Austin you can't be so hard on yourself. When Bella broke Jacob's heart is first instinct was to run and he did exactly that and I didn't hear from him or see him until you and your kids came to town. I had no idea he was back until I saw him walk through our front door and even then it was hard for to believe that he was finally back. You can't be so hard on yourself, because even if she had known, seeing her mother after her having been gone pretty much her whole life might've caused the same reaction." Billy said seriously. "But even in that situation I could've at least talked to her convince her to stay and give her mom a chance, but in this situation we're in now. I have no chance of apologizing or even convincing her to come back, because I have no way to contact her and I have no idea where the hell she is." Austin said. He was crying now, his hands were wet with tears, Billy stayed silent now because Austin was right.<br>Back to Jacob and Erin  
>"Rin come on we need to go now." Jacob said hurriedly. "Yeah yeah just a few more minutes." Rin said. She was just about to turn off the TV when something caught her eye. She watched a picture of her and then one of Jacob flash across the screen and then she listened as they described Jake's exact car he was driving and then the news lady said that they were two runaway teens. Rin watched her mom and dad pop up on the screen, her mom spoke into the microphone. "Rea, Jake guys wherever you are please just come home we miss ya'll so much and baby girl I'm sorry for everything I want to make it up to you, but sweetie we just want you and Jake to come back home." Her parents went off screen and Rin turned off the TV grabbed her bag and ran out the door closing it behind her. She hurried past Jake grabbing his hand and pulled him with her down the stairs and to the Volkswagen. Jake through the stuff into the trunk and then took Rin by the shoulders and used one of his hands to make her look him in the eye. "Babe, what's bothering you now?" Jake asked sincerely. Rin looked away from at the ground. "We were on the news Jake, we're considered runaways now and our families want us to come back home now, because they miss us. But them having it featured on the news makes me feel like a fugitive on the run, like I'm Bonnie and your Clyde and we're running away from everyone." Rin said. She tried to fight back the tears, but they fell like a waterfall down her cheeks. Jake pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "We're not Bonnie and Clyde. We're Rin and Jake and your just a scared, confused girl who's trying to figure out why her own parents would lie to her for so many years. It's not wrong for you to leave for awhile just so you can piece yourself back together and figure things out, there's nothing wrong with that at all. Rin I did it and I feel like it made me a better person, but meeting you made me an even better person." Jake pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Rin's lips before opening the door and helping her into the little car. He then circled around to the drivers side and climbed in starting the car. Jake leaned over and gave Rin one more kiss before pulling out of the motel parking lot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like? I sure hope you did cause it took quite a lot of thinking on my part just to give you this short little bit. Like I said at the top it's not super long, but please just be happy that I gave you your long awaited chapter and please do review, subscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	15. Late Night Visit

So Small  
><strong>Hey ya'll I'm coming with another chapter for ya'll, my wonderful followers. I know I'm pretty terrible at updating but hey I'm still workin on that, everyone has flaws and habits. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm not the one who owns Twilight, SM is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The windows on the Volkswagen were rolled down as Jake drove down the open highway. Rin leaned out the open window and held her arms while she closed her eyes. The wind whipped her around her face and she couldn't help, but smile. The feeling of the wind rushing past as she leaned out the car window gave her this feeling absolute and complete freedom and she loved it. Jake looked over at her and chuckled, she was such a dare-devil and absolutely crazy, but he loved her more than anything in the world.<p>

La Push: Sam and Emily's house  
>Everyone sat around the living room, not a single one of them had gotten much sleep in the past week. The door opened and Julia looked up hopefully, it was Charlie and he just shook his head. "Still not a single sign as to where they might be. It's just like they've disappeared off the map or people just don't want to turn them in." Charlie said. L bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She got up from Embry's lap and walked towards her purse. She pulled out a DVD, everyone looked at her confused. She just held it out, she didn't say a word about it. Charlie took it from her and looked at it. "It's not what you think. But it'll show you why no one would want to turn them in, it's a video from our spring break trip. Most of the video is of Jake and Rin." L said quietly. Julia looked at L perplexed, she hadn't heard about the spring break trip they'd taken. Austin sighed in relief as he leaned back in his seat, now everyone turned to look at him now. "I get it now, we've been looking at this all wrong. We've all been looking at this as if there Bonnie and Clyde, but these two have their own identity. Their not Bonnie and Clyde, their Rin and Jake and they're nothing like Bonnie and Clyde." Austin explained. And all the sudden everyone felt this weight be lifted off, Austin was right. These two weren't a spin off of Bonnie and Clyde, no they weren't anything like them. These two had their own identity, people saw them as Rin and Jake. They were the couple that every couple saw and wanted to be, even the other imprinted couples. They had this strange one-of-kind relationship that no one could understand, both of them had been rejected by someone else in their life and it was like that was how they'd bonded. It caused this beautiful unique relationship to blossom between them, the two of were total opposites. Jake was straight-forward happy guy, while Rin was anything but straight-forward. She was crazy, creative, happy, energetic, wild, fun, and not always there, but yet somehow fate saw them as the perfect couple and to everyone else that's how they seemed. Bonnie and Clyde had been a predictable relationship it was like you knew that they would go mad, but Rin and Jake no one knew what their next move would be, no one knew where they were gonna be or what they were gonna do or how they would even end up and that's what them Rin and Jake and not another spin off of Bonnie and Clyde. Even though everyone had pieced it together by now they still watched the video and then Charlie drove back to the station with thew video and this new view was released to every police and news station in the USA. They weren't looking for a dangerous, off the rails couple. They were looking for one just the opposite, these two would be so in love and trying to stay under the raider. They didn't want to be on the cover of any magazine or plastered all over the news stations and on the front page of the newspaper, no they didn't want anyone to know who they were. They were just two teens on a cross-country road trip and they were just trying to get the craziness of their own lives into a perspective they could understand easily.<p>

Rin and Jake  
>Rin hopped onto the bed and stared off into space, she let out a heavy breath. Jake looked over at Rin, he hadn't meant to bring her down when he'd said they didn't have much money left. He quietly moved towards he hopped onto the bed and started tickling, Rin squealed and then busted into a fit of giggles. "No, no stop! Please stop!" Rin begged between giggles. "Never!" Jake said. Jake finally stopped tickling Rin and she breathed out and giggled a little more.<br>A few hours later  
>Rin laid in bed curled up beside Jake, he was snoring lightly in her ear and usually that lulled her to sleep, but tonight she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour, what were they gonna do when they ran out of money? She couldn't go back to La Push not yet, she'd forgiven everyone but she wasn't sure she could face everyone after running off with no explanation, honestly she was scared they wouldn't forgive her. She let out a shaky breath and blinked back her tears, suddenly she got an idea. She quietly slipped into some street clothes and tip-toed out of the room with the room key shoved into her back pocket. She hurried through the dark streets, she wrapped her arms around her as cold air bit around. Rin finally reached her destination, she knew it was late, but she was almost positive they'd understand. Rin knocked on the door and waited, soon enough the lights flipped on and the door opened. The girl looked at Rin and she quickly pulled her into a tight hug, before bringing her into the warm house. "You know you have Julia worried sick?" The woman said. Rin looked at her like she was crazy. "Rin, I'm serious your mom is going out of her mind." The woman reassured her. "I guess she would be, but aunt Grace if she cared then why'd she leave and tell my dad to lie?" Rin asked. Rin's eyes shined brightly with unshed tears Grace pulled the young girl into a hug. "I don't why sweetie, but I can tell you that now she's realized that she made a huge mistake and she came back because she wanted to fix things. But you ran before she could even utter an apology." Grace said. "Now I know you didn't come here to cry and ask questions, so what did you come here for?" Rin looked at the ground and gave a small smile. "Me and Jake have kinda reached a dilemma. We're almost out of money and gas, without the two there's no way we can head home." Rin said. She gave a nervous laugh and small smile. Grace rolled her eyes at her niece and laughed. "I tell you what Jeremy will be back tomorrow, you and Jake check out of whatever hotel or motel your in and you guys come here. I know your not ready to go back yet, you can't fool me. Anyways I want to meet Jake for myself and I'm sure Jeremy won't mind some company for a while, also tomorrow I'll phone your parents and tell them both you and Jake are here and I'll make sure they know that you'll be back on your own time. Jeremy can take Jake's car into town and fill it up and whenever ya'll are ready to head back, we'll make sure you have enough money to make it all the way. Now in the meantime you'll give me a minute to get my keys and I'll drive you back to the motel of yours." Grace said. "Thanks Aunt Grace you're the best." Rin said with a sigh of relief. "Of course sweetie, you are after all my favorite niece." Grace said with a smile.<p>

Back at the motel  
>Jake paced the room, he'd woken up half an hour ago only to find Rin was gone. She hadn't left a note or anything and he'd checked his car was still out there, Jake had no idea where she was. He couldn't help, but think that maybe she'd decided to just go off on her own. He stopped when a car pulled up outside and the door opened, he rushed to the window and moved back the curtains. Jake let out a sigh of relief as he saw Rin talking to the driver, he hurried to open the door and rushed towards Rin. Rin turned and was surprised as Jake scooped her up into his arms, he buried his head into her neck. "Don't you ever leave me like that without some kind of warning." Jake whispered into her ear. Grace watched through her windshield with a raised eyebrow, Rin bit back a smile. She kissed Jake full on the lips, Jake moved back and asked for more. Rin pushed him away giggling and blushing. "Jacob Black, we have an audience." She whispered. Jake stopped short and looked to the car, before he blushed. Rin laughed and took his hand as Grace climbed out of the warm car. Jake looked at the ground blushing. "Jake this is my Aunt Grace, Aunt Grace this is my wonderful boyfriend Jake." Rin said smiling. Jake looked up at Rin, she hadn't told him that her aunt lived in town. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Rin's told me a lot about you." Grace said smiling. Jake looked at Rin's aunt and was shocked to find that she looked a lot like Rin, Jake looked back to Rin his eyes asking all the questions he couldn't find the voice to ask. "Aunt Grace is going to let us stay with her for a while, until we're ready to go back and she'll give us the money we need." Rin said quietly. "You don't have to do that, not at all." Jake quickly said. "Of course I do, I mean I want to. Rin's my baby sisters little girl and she would kill me if I didn't take care of her and her boyfriend. Anyways I always told Rin that I'd willingly help whenever she asked. Now I'll see you two tomorrow morning, try to get some sleep both of you, you two look like you need it." Grace said with a smile. With that she climbed back into her car and drove off, the two teenagers walked back into there motel room. "Rin, what happened?" Jake asked. Rin quickly changed out of her street clothes and threw on one of Jake's t-shirts. "I got scared and I knew that Grace lived not far away and so I made a late night visit to her and you just heard the rest. Now let's just leave it where it is and get some sleep, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to tell you but you just looked so peaceful." Rin said. Jake walked over and laid back down on the bed where Rin quickly crawled up beside and laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his side. "I love you brown eyes." Rin said kissing his chest. "I love you too babe." Jake said kissing the top of her head. Soon enough the two of the drifted off into a peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, alright peoples I hope you liked it. I'll update soon enough in the meantime, please do review, subscribe, and favorite. Until till next time. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	16. Welcome Home

So Small  
><strong>Hi! I'm updating again... Not as soon as you hoped though, I'm sorry I've been busy though (I say that a lot and I swear it's the truth). Anyways enjoy this chapter.<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of Jake or Twilight, SM is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La Push: Turner Residence<br>Julia hung up the phone sighing with relief as she smiled brightly, her baby girl was safe but she wasn't ready to come home yet. She walked into the house still smiling, everyone looked hopeful and all Julia could do was smile and nod happily. There were sighs of relief and smiles spreading all around the room, Julia relayed to everyone exactly what Grace had told her and she promised that both teens were safe and sound, Rin had forgiven her parents but wasn't quite ready to come back. It was reasonable in a way, soon enough the room was full of happy chatter and the woman making plans of a surprise welcome back party for the two free-birds.

Rin and Jake

Rin leaned back against Jake's chest and looked up at the stars sparkling in the sky above, Jake set his chin on top of her head and held her close to him.  
>Grace looked out the window at the two of them, she'd never seen a love quite as beautiful as theirs, it was a Hollywood screen love or the love you read about in fairy-tales and books, it was rare to actually see it in reality. But yet Jake and Rin had that rare love story, that every girl dreamed of having, it was beautiful and it made everyone fall in love with their love story. The phone rang and Grace answered it, it was her sister, she talked to her for a little while and told her that the two were leaving her house in a little while and that they should be back up there by Friday. Rin and Jake walked back into the house just as Grace set the phone back on the counter. "We're gonna start back now, thank you for letting us stay here Aunt Grace." Rin said. She gave her a favorite aunt a big hug. "Of course sweetie, remember don't be a stranger, either of you." Grace said smiling. With that the two teens got there things from upstairs and walked out to the Volkswagen.<p>

La Push: Uley Residence

"Okay, Grace said they were leaving her house soon and that they'd probably be back down here Friday, so that gives us 5 days to get this welcome home party together for them." Julia said. She sat down at the table and the three woman started discussing the plans for the party.

2 days later  
>Jake and Rin<br>Rin sat on the hood of Jake's car and watched the sun rose over the horizon, she smiled and closed her eyes as a light breeze blew. Jake walked out of the front office then and snuck up beside Rin, he placed his arms around her and pulled her off the hood easily. A squeal escaped her lips as he spun her around the parking lot, Rin threw her arms out and let her head fall backwards as she busted into a fit of giggles. The motel manager watched out the front window at the young couple who'd stayed the night there last night, they were so happy together and no one could deny that they had this rare thing between them called true love. The man walked away from the front window laughing as the young boy sat the girl down on the ground and she turned and ran back to the car.  
>Jake pinned Rin against the door and place his hands on either side of her head, she just looked up at him her hazel eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sun, he bent down and kissed her lips passionately. Rin was the first to break the kiss and Jake's face fell into a pout, she giggled and pecked his lips once, but he just pulled her back for more. "Watch yourself Jake." Rin said with a light giggled. She ducked under his arm and walked around to the passenger side where she slid into the car, Jake pulled the driver side door open and slid into the car, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips before starting the car and driving off into the sunrise.<p>

3 days later  
>La Push: Black Residence<br>"Okay, Billy you know the plan. The rest of us are gonna head down to First Beach and wait for ya'll to come, Charlie remember you stay hidden until you know it's clear for you two to come down there." Julia said. Both men nodded and Julia hurried out of the house and down to First Beach, five minutes later a car pulled into the drive. Charlie then quietly slipped into the twins old room to wait it out, Billy unmuted the TV and turned his wheelchair to face it. Jake walked in through the front door with Rin right behind him, he heard the TV and moved to the living room to find his dad watching the game. Billy looked up and found his son and Rin standing there, he smiled and muted the game. "I'm glad the two of you are back and in one piece, for the first while you two had us worried sick." Billy said lightly. "So we heard, I'm so sorry. I guess when I'm upset my first instinct is to run and this time I dragged someone along with me." Rin said with a light laugh. "Nah don't be, everyone deals with things differently and Jacob would've of followed whether you'd dragged him with you or not. I'm just glad the two of you are back safe and sound, don't know what any of us would've done if we'd lost either or both of you." Billy said with a small smile. "Don't think like that dad. Where's everyone else?" Jacob said. "Emily's, I was there earlier but I'd thought I'd come back here just in case you two decided to drop by here first." Billy said smiling. "Oh okay, do you want us to take you back over there?" Rin asked. "No, I'm actually pretty tired. You kids head over there yourselves and let everyone else see your safe and sound." Billy said smiling. Rin nodded smiling back and laced her fingers with Jake's as she pulled him along with her, the two of them decided to walk to Emily's. They arrived a few minutes later only to find no one there, Jake thought maybe his dad got confused and suggested they go to Rin's house. "No, let's go check down at the beach first and if their not there then we'll head to my house." Rin said. Jake agreed and the two took the shortcut through the woods to First Beach, the couple walked out of the woods hand in hand and everyone shouted, "Welcome home!" Rin eyes went wide and she turned to Jake and busted out laughing at his face, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open he was obviously shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>So did ya'll like? I hope so, I worked hard on it. If you don't mind please reward my hard work by reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting. Until later. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


End file.
